datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Pokemon Island
Total Pokemon Island Episodes - Here you will find a list of all of the episodes in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. This list will come with synopses and key information about the episode. An elimination table can also be found here, be careful for spoilers! Episode List - Episodes - Episode 1 - And So it Begins... Synopsis - Thirty contestants are sent to a remote island to compete for onemillion Poke. But what they arrive to is not what they expected. Winning Team - The Amazing Alakazams Losing Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Camper Eliminated - Electrike Goofs/Errors - *When the campers meet at the campfire site, Ralts is in greyscale. *Pinsir is not seen jumping off of the cliff but is seen in the water, scoring a point for his team. * In the elimination ceremony, the fire is not in the pit. Episode 2 - Five Obstacles in the Way Synopsis - The contestants have to complete a five part obstacle course, however what will be their downfall - the course itself or their own teammates? Winning Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Losing Team - The Amazing Alakazams Camper Eliminated - Spoink Trivia - * This is the longest episode of DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. * This episode is inspired by the Wipeout franchise. Episode 3 - Seek and Hide - Synopsis - Gallade invites an old friend onto the island to hunt the contestants down whilst they are hiding on the island. Winning Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Losing Team - The Amazing Alakazams Camper Eliminated - Inkay Goofs/Errors - * When Vanillite runs away from Spiritomb, she disappears and reappears before running. Trivia - * This episode marks the first appearance of Spiritomb. * The introduction of addition contestants was hinted at in this episode with the phone call Gallade receives. Episode 4 - The Right Balance - Synopsis - Gallade makes the contestants test their balance over the ocean as the tension between Poliwag and Tympole increases! Winning Team - The Amazing Alakazams Losing Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Camper Eliminated - Poliwag Goofs/Errors - * In the 'last time' segment, the video glitches out, causing Gyarados and Spiritomb to stay in place. Trivia - * This was originally going to be episode six, however, the episodes were swapped. * Four additional contestants were introduced in this episode. ** These were Deino, Shuppet, Slugma and Omanyte. Episode 5 - Finding New Friends - With the arrival of new contestants, the campers are sent on a wild goose chase to find them and return them to the campfire site to win the challenge. Tynamo continues his plans to sabotage his team in order for him to gain control and Vanillite continues the witch-hunt against Ralts! Winning Team - The Amazing Alakazams Losing Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Camper Eliminated - Ledian Trivia - * This episode has gone through various title changes. ** The first title was 'Episode 5 - Treasure Island'. ** The second title was 'Episode 5 - New Friends' * The song featured in this episode as a clue is ''Sound of the Underground ''by Girls Aloud. ** One of their members is named in this episode, this member is Cherrim Cole (based off of Cheryl Cole) * The addition campers officially join the game in this episode. ** This are also the first time contestants have been used within the challenge for the main objective. Episode 6 - Iron Stomach - Whilst the new contestants settle in Tynamo does not stop with his relentless plans of sabotage. Some of the campers have to eat putrid food in order to win the challenge of the day, some will puke and some will be victorious. Winning Team - The Amazing Alakazams Losing Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Camper Eliminated - Clauncher Trivia - * This was originally going to be episode four, however the episode were swapped. * Spiritomb is featured in this episode and acts as host in Gallade's absence * This is the first episode in which a camper has been sent home without being voted out. ** Clauncher is sent home due to food poisoning. * Whilst hallucinating, Poochyena says 'Mum, get the camera!'. This is a direct reference to the popular audioclip, often used in montage parodies. Episode 7 - Podium Bashers - Vanillite continues to try and convince her alliance about Ralts' actions whilst love begins to blossom within several campers. They are then sent to hit eachother off of stone podium in order to win, but who will fall and who will stand victorious? Winning Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Losing Team - The Amazing Alakazams Camper Eliminated - Chingling Goofs/Errors - * Trubbish's point does not show when he scores it. Trivia - * Chingling was originally going to be eliminated in episode nine. Episode 8 - Sailin' the Seas - Gallade sets the campers off into a naval battle with one another as they struggle to sink the enemy ship, but will water be their only problem? Winning Team - The Amazing Alakazams Losing Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Campers Eliminated - Oddish and Skrelp(Quit) Goods/Errors - * At the campfire ceremony, Gallade incorrectly says that Oddish received thirteen votes when it was actually eleven. * Whilst explaining the challenge Gallade says 'shink' instead of 'sink' Trivia - * The thumbnail for this episode is the first to not feature any of the contestants. * This episode contains the first instance of a camper leaving the show of their own accord, this being Skrelp quitting the show at the end of the episode. * There are several audio changes unique to this episode - ** The music used to the challenge is 'He's a Pirate' by Han Zimmer, which is the main theme for the Pirate of the Caribbean franchise. ** The elimination song for this episode is 'Capsizing the Sea' by Trivium. * Both eliminations in this episode are the direct result of love/friendship. ** Oddish causes her team to lose and gets voted out because Buneary insulted her 'acne rock'. ** Skrelp quits to take care of Clauncher. Episode 9 - Running Up That Hill - Gallade gets the contestants to climb the three hills of the island. Omanyte tries her luck with Pinsir whilst Shuppet and Tynamo try to secure their alliances trust. Winning Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Losing Team - The Amazing Alakazams Camper Eliminated - Omanyte Trivia - * The title of this episode is a reference to the song - Running Up That Hill, by Kate Bush. * Chingling was originally going to be eliminated in this episode, however, Omanyte and Chingling's places were swapped around. * This episode has the female contestants voices edited to be a higher pitch. Episode 10 - The Beartic Grylls Experience - Gallade sends the campers off into the wilderness to fend for themselves for the night and releases some trouble too. Venonat's distrust continues, but will Vanillite finally uncover Ralts' hidden agenda? Winning Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Losing Team - The Amazing Alakazams Camper Eliminated - Ralts Goofs/Errors - * Omanyte has not been greyed out in the intro. Trivia - * This episodes title and challenge is a reference to Bear Grylls * Venonat was originally going to evolve in this episode. * Stunfisk appears in this episode as it is DatDurant's least favourite Pokemon. * The entire episode had to be remade due to DatDurant saving over the original. * By the end of this episode, both teams have won and lost five games. Episode 11 - A Pointless Episode - The pressure mounts up against Pinsir as many of his teammates want him gone, meanwhile Gallade makes the contestants compete in a gameshow to win for their team and possibly win immunity from the next challenge. Winning Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Losing Team - The Amazing Alakazams Camper Eliminated - Pancham Trivia - *This episode is based off of the game show - Pointless. *During the head to head there a five musicians represented by Pokemon, these are - **Lindsey Stirling (Starley) **Ludwig von Beethoven (Beedril) **Lettuce Rowbotham (Roggenrola) **Sergei Prokofiev (Servine) **Joshua Bell (Bellsprout). *This is the first episode to not feature a contestant asking where Gallade is at the campfire site. *The 'Hidden Immunity Idol' makes it's first appearance since episode one, being used by Pinsir to eliminate Pancham . *This episodes thumbnail is the first to feature Gallade since episode two. Episode 12 - The Wheel of Misfortune! Granbull begins to grow jealous of Mightyena and Glameow's relationship and turns to Tynamo for help. Gallade later forces the contestants to take part in a horrible game of 'Spin the Wheel' - but who will survive the gross and painful encounters? Winning Team - The Amazing Alakazams Losing Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Camper Eliminated - Glameow Goofs/Errors - * During the 'last time' segment Gallade says that campers were sent home instead of saying that they were out of the challenge. Trivia - * Glameow was originally going to make it much further in the game. * One of the options on the wheel is unused. * Jynxy Minaj is a parody of Nicki Minaj. Episode 13 - Too Spooky For You? Gallade sends the contestants to wonder through a haunted house whilst they have their own drama's to be dealing with, but will this result in fallout or make up? Winning Team - The Rampant Rhyperiors Losing Team - The Amazing Alakazams Camper Eliminated - Smoochum Goofs/Errors - * Gallade is not seen at the docks for the start of the episode. Trivia - * Lickitung mentions a cliché within TPIs that he too is part of - 'The Bad Alliance' is always in a dark wood. * In this episode it is confirmed that all of the contestants are seventeen years old by Venonat, who's birthday takes place on the date of the episode.